


stitched up stupid

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crush, Drabble, F/M, Gender Roles, Societal expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But deep down that's what you like about her, she's like you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitched up stupid

She's small and cool - not in the way Yukiko-senpai is but in a, a

 _boyish_ way

and

if you think too hard about it, it makes you uncomfortable. She's not a boy and sometimes you have trouble thinking of her as a girl just like she does and it only confuses you more.

You don't know what liking her makes you, and it shouldn't be important but it is. Except you know what people would say, if they saw the two of you together, alone, walking, just like before.

It sucks, you're a stupid punk and a coward and Naoto is so much smarter than you, leaving you tongue-tied and even more foolish.

You used to be great with girls when you were little but that time is past and Naoto - she's not your average girl.

But deep down that's what you like about her, she's like you. Defying expectations, even if it hurts. You don't have the words for what that means to you but maybe Naoto does. Naoto may not know how to be a teenager or really have fun but that's also part of her charm.

For being so afraid of being different, you can't help but be endeared by every different thing about her.


End file.
